


Marius' Crash Course in Adult Toys

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Teasing, Temperature Play, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac keeps a collection of sex toys he likes to use on his various partners. Marius is hanging out in his room for whatever reason and finds them. He has a Mariusesque embarrassed/indignant reaction of "GDGFWGEFYGFY WHAT DO THESE EVEN DO?!?!" Courfeyrac is like "Oh honey, let me show you." Cue Courfeyrac using everything he's got on Marius until Marius is a begging sobbing writhing wreck.<br/>for this prompt: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=7372265t7372265<br/>(now all in the same tense! /o\ whoops sorry bout that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marius stuck his head in the bathroom, telling Courfeyrac, “Hey, I think we’re out of condoms.”

“‘We’? You mean, ‘I’ am out. Bottom drawer of my nightstand, there should be more. Nice pants,” Courfeyrac teased from the shower.

Marius had finished his shower earlier and changed into a pair of clean pajama bottoms that were, apparently, Courfeyrac’s.

Marius went back to the bedroom, which was actually Courfeyrac’s, but it’s where they both slept now, so to Marius it was just ‘the’ bedroom. Marius even had a designated side of the bed, though his clothes and personal belongings were still in his room.

He stooped to pull open the drawer of the nightstand next to Courfeyrac’s side of the bed. Sure enough, there was an unopened thirty six count box there, squeezed in beside a black tote bag lying on its side, that took up the rest of the drawer.

Without pausing to think, Marius tugged it out as he sat on the floor and, placing it upright, unzipped the bag. On the very top of a myriad of other things, seeming innocent enough, was a fake rose, only, the petals were made of feathers. Marius snorted and set it aside.

Next were items he recognized, all piled on top of lengths of bundled rope. It made sense, Courfeyrac would find chains annoying, but fear the rope would bite into skin, hence all the padded leather cuffs and the collar had rings. The blindfold was leather as well and looked sturdy, able to block out all light, not like the time Marius had let his then-girlfriend tie a scarf over his eyes.

Marius removed them reverently, fingers running over the leather, curling in the rings, before laying it all out beside him. There were two gags, an o-ring and a ball, and a small leather-covered paddle.

What he hadn’t seen until now were the baggies, lying on top of the rope; one held snap hooks and carabiners, three others each had locks and a set of keys that Marius assumed the locks in each bag all opened to. He stared at them, trying, unsuccessfully, to name the feeling in his chest.

Locks are final; they would require a lot of trust. Did that scare him? Courfeyrac hadn’t even asked yet, and certainly, if Marius declined, that would be the end of it. Would he decline? Marius felt like he would never know the answer unless someone asked. Who could Marius trust more than Courfeyrac? Why hadn’t Courfeyrac asked him? Maybe Courfeyrac did not trust Marius enough to broach it.

Brow furrowed with a frown and a shake of his head, Marius gathered the bags and ropes to put them with the rest. On the bottom of the tote sat a black toiletries bag. Setting it in his lap, Marius unzipped it and blinked at what it revealed. There was a large silicone ring with a small vibrator attached and a chain connecting a pair of clips, both nestled on top of black latex gloves. What lay underneath, he couldn’t name.

“I thought you were looking for condoms,” Marius jumped, nearly spilling the bag, when Courfeyrac flopped onto the bed. His hair a towel dried mess, Courfeyrac beamed at Marius before reaching down to pick up the small bag, glancing over the rest of the tote’s treasures laid out on the floor. “You never heard about how the cat died?”

“What?” Marius blushed, watching Courfeyrac lay out the toys from the toiletries bag on the bed before waving his hand at them, “What the hell are those?” Marius then gestured to the stuff on the floor beside him. “I get this, but... Were you going to tell me about any of this? Have you-- I don’t even-- You sent me to get the condoms so I’d find the bag.”

Courfeyrac had broken out into a huge grin and laughed as the realization finally came to Marius, “I’m sorry. But your face is priceless. ‘What the hell are those?’ Shall I give you a demonstration?”

Marius could feel his cheeks burning as he looked from the stuff on the floor to the rest on the bed. “Yes, but, not all of it?”

Courfeyrac leaned over the edge of the bed to caress Marius’ cheek with gentle fingertips before rolling off, towel miraculously managing to stay wrapped around his hips. “No, not all of it. Pick out what you want to try and I’ll be right back.” With that, Courfeyrac grabbed the small pink thing and exited the room.

Marius had wanted it since laying eyes on it, so the blindfold went on the bed with barely a thought. The ring and, after testing them on a fingertip, the clips, as well. Biting his lower lip, Marius evaluated the cuffs for a moment before adding all four of them, but not the collar. He next picked up one of the gloves and pressed it to his cheek. The smooth texture on his skin sent a thrill up his spin but he decided to save it for another time.

Marius stood with a gag in each hand, contemplating. With Courfeyrac’s instruction, he’d gotten fairly good at sucking dick, something he was oddly proud of, or maybe it was the way Courfeyrac always praised him. Part of him wanted to put on the o-ring, drop to his knees and let Courfeyrac fuck his face. But, like the gloves, that deserved its own in-depth exploration, so he dropped it to the floor with the other things.

“Good choice, you’ll probably get a little loud,” Courfeyrac opined from the doorway.

He smiled happily as Marius sat on the bed. Courfeyrac sat beside him and took Marius’ hand. A cuff went around his wrist, and then Courfeyrac’s nimble fingers buckled it closed. He slipped a finger underneath to make sure it’s not too tight, and then does the same to Marius’ other wrist.

Marius worried his bottom lip, stomach twisting with nervous energy. Courfeyrac reverently pressed kisses to the palms of Marius’ hands before laying him out on the bed, stretching Marius’ arms above his head, and clipping them both to a strap anchored to the headboard. Marius briefly wondered why the hell he’d never noticed the conveniently placed restraint before, when Courfeyrac stood, let the towel fall, gathered the rest of items, and moved to the foot of the bed.

“Hmm, feeling adventurous tonight?” Courfeyrac grinned at Marius. Pulling Marius’ pants and underwear down and off, Courfeyrac crawled up the bed to kiss him. Marius kissed him back with all the emotion roiling inside him. Courfeyrac responded with a soothing hand, caressing over Marius’ chest to his neck before cupping his cheek. When he pulled away, his thumb slid over Marius’ bottom lip and he waited until Marius met his eye, “You can change your mind, okay? Just tell me, and I’ll stop or whatever you need.”

“Yeah. I trust you,” Marius replied around Courfeyrac’s thumb, tip of his tongue pressing to the pad.

“Yes, but, I need you to tell me if it’s too much or hurts or--”

“Yes, Courfeyrac, I will. Please,” Marius bent his head to suck Courfeyrac’s thumb with an impatient tug at his wrists.

Courfeyrac groaned, pressing down on Marius’ tongue with his thumb before grabbing the pillows. Courfeyrac sat back between Marius’ legs and fit both the pillows under Marius’ lower back when he raised his hips. The cuffs were buckled around his ankles and Courfeyrac, revealing more straps Marius hadn’t known about, clipped each cuff to one, stretching Marius’ legs toward either corner of the bed.

Though Courfeyrac wasn’t touching him anywhere; Courfeyrac’s gaze raked over Marius. He blushed as his dick twitched where it lay on his belly, feeling strung out already, groin raised highest, and thighs spread wide, body lewdly on display.

Courfeyrac shifted, leaned in and licked over Marius’ balls, eliciting a whimper from him as he went dizzy with the sensations, making him jump and jerk at his bonds. Courfeyrac’s tongue never paused, continuing to lap over Marius’ balls while carefully avoiding his dick. He moaned loud and wriggled his body downward as much as he could. Courfeyrac pulled away with a wicked chuckle, waiting until Marius settled to lick at his shaft, tracing up the vein along the underside to worry the tip of his tongue against the sensitive spot under the head.

Curling the edges of his tongue, Courfeyrac sucked Marius’ dick into his mouth, hands making contact now, grabbing Marius’ hips and holding him still. Marius was fairly certain Courfeyrac is a board certified expert in oral sex and deep throating; he swallowed Marius easily, lips and tongue working concertedly with his bobbing head, the sucking heat pulling Marius hastily to the edge of orgasm.

Instead of pleasurable release, Courfeyrac let Marius’ dick pop free of his mouth, smacking against Marius wetly, removing even his hands and scooting back so Marius couldn’t reach him while thrashing.

His muscles strained and bunched as he pulled, dick throbbing painfully as the tension boiled inside him. Slowly ebbing off into something bearable, it settled as a hum throughout his body, keeping his nerves alight. Still, Marius struggled uselessly, cursing Courfeyrac.

“Come now, Marius, you knew you wouldn’t be getting off that easy,” Courfeyrac giggled and moved closer when Marius fell still. “You look positively decadent, spread out like this, all flushed and needy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* it might end up 4 chapters...

Picking up the ring, Courfeyrac stretched it on the fingers of one hand. He slipped it around Marius’ cock, other hand cupping his balls and fitting them in the ring as well. The small vibe was situated on top of the base of his shaft and Courfeyrac switched it on, watching Marius’ reaction.

As much from Courfeyrac’s hungry stare as his predicament, Marius’ eyes went wide and he gasped. The sensation, combined with the odd constraint of the ring, soon had him biting his lips together and squirming against the pillows.

Courfeyrac settled against Marius’ side, pressing kisses to his jaw, fingertips trailing up his chest to tweak Marius’ nipple.

Marius groaned, eyes falling shut as Courfeyrac rolled and pulled it with thumb and forefinger while sucking at his neck, surely leaving a trail of hickeys. A vicious tug had Marius arching up off the bed, then gasping as Courfeyrac’s mouth closed over the sore nub, soothing his skin while inflaming his desire. Just as suddenly it was taken away, Courfeyrac’s breath ghosting over the damp skin, and the clip closed over the pebbled tip.

“Fuck!” Marius cursed and jerked, eyes flying open as the pain took him by surprise. It quickly faded into a pleasant pressure, leaving Marius panting through his nose.

“Too much?” Courfeyrac asked, waiting for the shake of Marius’ head before moving to his other side. Courfeyrac’s relentless mouth left matching bruises along the straining tendons in Marius’ neck, fingers teasing his other nipple, slowly making his way down to lap broadly over it. Marius watched Courfeyrac apply this clip, wincing at the pain then moaning as the constant pressure doubled. “Good?”

“Yes,” Marius nodded, watching Courfeyrac move back between his splayed legs. He felt the throb of every heartbeat in his nipples and it made him squirm, dick twitching, smearing precome over his stomach.

The chain connecting the clips pooled on Marius’ chest, Courfeyrac picked it up and drew it taut before giving it a tug. Marius hissed, chest bowing up to lessen the pull, hips fidgeting against the pillows as the vibrator drove him to desperation. “I really didn’t expect you to like this,” Courfeyrac mused and let the chain go lax.

“It’s not bad; it doesn’t hurt unless you pull.”

So, of course, Courfeyrac pulled, drawing the chain upward by the very middle, “Doesn’t hurt badly enough that you want them off?”

Marius licked over his lips before answering, “No.”

“Good. Hold that,” Courfeyrac ordered, pressing the chain to Marius’ mouth so he could bite a few links between his front teeth. It was long enough that it just began to tug at his nipples, but if Marius moved his head, he would cause himself pain.

Courfeyrac sat back, hands smoothing up Marius’ trembling thighs, fingertips following the creases of his groin, teasing over his balls then tracing the silicone. He leaned in and licked a broad stripe up the underside of Marius’ shaft, pressed the tip of his tongue to the spot under the head. Marius groaned, almost tossing his head back before remembering the chain. Somehow the vibrations were worse with Courfeyrac’s tongue there, and when it swept over the slit, swirling around the head, Marius did forget the chain, nearly dropping it as he gasped from the biting pain.

“Be careful,” Courfeyrac grinned, mouthing over the shaft, making his way down to Marius’ balls again.

He wanted to curse at Courfeyrac, bury his hands in Courfeyrac’s hair and fuck that teasing mouth. Marius could do nothing but moan, loudly and passionately, balls tight and dick aching. The throb in his nipples turned to oscillating bites as Marius shook his head minutely, hips tilting up and up, to get more of Courfeyrac’s tongue. Marius was close, so close, if Courfeyrac would just touch his dick!

Instead, as if sensing Marius was getting too wound up, Courfeyrac switched off the vibrator and sat back with an impish grin to watch Marius struggle.

Shocking even himself with a high pitched whine, Marius clenched his eyes shut and writhed in frustration. The chain tore from his mouth as he threw his head back, whole body arching off the bed and pillows. He dug his heels in and pulled himself down as far as his arms could stretch, uselessly trying to get any sort of contact. Panting for breath, Marius begged, “Please, Courfeyrac! Oh God, please, please, come on!”

When no reply came, Marius looked down to see Courfeyrac wasn’t even on the bed anymore. He stood beside it, leaning in to kiss Marius gently, fingers combing through Marius’ hair until he settled down. Letting his body flop boneless against the bed, Marius panted while soaking up the comfort. Courfeyrac teased Marius’ lips apart, hand cupping his cheek, thumb slipping in to trap Marius’ tongue against the bottom of his mouth. Courfeyrac pried his jaw wider.

Looking up, he saw the gag in Courfeyrac’s other hand and Marius held his mouth as wide as he could. Courfeyrac carefully pressed the ball in and checked the straps where they dug into the corners of Marius’ mouth before guiding his head up to buckle the gag in place. Marius bit the rubber and moaned around it.

“If you need me to stop, or just need to get my attention, hum something,” Courfeyrac smoothed Marius’ hair back from his face, smiling down at him, “hum the ABCs, can you remember that?” Courfeyrac leaned down to lick at the rubber where it stretched Marius’ lips.

Nodding, Marius strained his neck to rub the corner of his mouth against Courfeyrac’s lips, seeking contact as he realized that Courfeyrac hadn’t even started yet.

Courfeyrac smiled reassuringly, petting and stroking over Marius’ skin, and moved between his legs again, fingertips brushing down his thighs and under his balls to press at his hole. While opening the lube with his other hand, Courfeyrac explained, “I’m going to open you up for these toys now.”

Slick fingers rubbed some of the lube against Marius and he clenched against them at first, more nervous than he’d ever been of sex with Courfeyrac. After a moment, though, he remembered to just breathe and relax, muscles opening as a fingertip breached him.

Groaning, Courfeyrac watched his finger easily work Marius open for two, scissoring them apart and toying with Marius’ rim until he could press in a third. They thrust into Marius until he’s stretched enough, slick and wet enough, that Courfeyrac can fuck him with them, finally curling them up to tease over his prostate. Marius arched with a moan and Courfeyrac remarked, “Beautiful, Marius.”

To Marius, it felt as if he'd been hit by lightning, whole body tensing at once. His rim burnt in the most delicious way, helplessly moving against the fingers inside that he can't escape, each thrust hitting the best places.

Courfeyrac bit at his bottom lip, giving Marius’ rim a last stretch before pulling his fingers free to slick up the first toy, keeping it out of Marius’ sight as he pushed the round tip in place. “So good, just relax,” he murmured and gently slid the first bulb past the ring of muscle.

Marius immediately missed the fullness of having Courfeyrac’s fingers inside, and even though it is a bit of a relief to the burning stretch, that was preferable to emptiness. But then he felt it, against his hole, and his mind was so far gone he couldn’t remember what toys were in that bag, couldn’t even guess what this might be. The pressure started and he tried to spread his legs even more, hoping to make Courfeyrac go faster; but then the toy, cold and so unlike those fingers, started to widen, that alien presence pushing inside of him, the artificial material rubbing deeper and deeper.

Courfeyrac teases the second bulb in and out of Marius, twisting it to stretch Marius for the last one, using the palm of his hand to press it quickly in; the ridges flush against Marius’ perineum and the first bulb pushed right against that spot. Other hand wrapping around Marius’ cock, Courfeyrac jacked him off with slow drawn out strokes as he got used to the size and weight of the toy.

‘It's too big, it won't fit, it won't, won't, won't,’ Marius mentally cried, and then it did. Maybe it's not that big but the fact that the toy gives his hole space to close, then opens him again to fit the next bulb, made it all more intense. It stayed inside, unmoving, alien, hard and unforgiving; it wouldn’t shift, it simply kept pressing against his prostate and Courfeyrac’s hands, hot against Marius’ skin, seemed like the only thing keeping him from floating away.

“Okay? I need to go get something. Won't be but a moment. Promise,” Courfeyrac said, giving a last tug before switching on the toy's vibrator and backing away, hands cupping Marius’ knees as he waited to make sure Marius was alright with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta, i suck, so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sooooo sorry this took forever to get back to! Over five months since the last update, christ. /o\ Okay, see, what happened was... I got arrested and had to fight the charges once I got bailed out of jail. But I finally got them to drop it at my last court date before the trial. My father got sick, went to the hospital and was diagnosed with cancer. among other things. At 86, so, there was nothing to do, he wasn't stable enough for... anything. He passed away Oct 16th. I'm still depressed and just generally not well, but maybe writing again will help. I have all the excuses in the world, but I still feel guilty about having left my fics hanging. My bad. Thanks for sticken through it with me, though.

The moment Marius managed to nod, Courfeyrac took off toward the kitchen. Clenching his eyes shut, Marius gave in to the many sensations fighting for his attention. Foremost was the toy vibrating away, sending shocks straight through his cock and balls which were held tight by the ring. Marius bit down on the gag and arched his chest, swallowing back a moan as the chain slid down and tugged his nipples.

The bed dipped and Marius opened his eyes to find Courfeyrac sitting close by, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Okay, then?” he asked softly, tip of his nose trailing over Marius’ brow then cheekbone. Marius nodded and Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to each of Marius’ fluttering eyelids, ordering, “Keep them shut.”

Marius obeyed with a small frown until Courfeyrac placed the blindfold to his face. Marius held his breath while tilting his head up, allowing Courfeyrac to slip the strap in place. Once the blindfold was applied, Marius exhaled and shook his head, moaning when the blindfold stayed firmly in place. The lining was soft and the fit was snug, no light seeped through at all; Marius loved it.

Courfeyrac took his time to lovingly brush Marius’ hair back from his face. Fingertips skimmed Marius’ temples, traced the outline of the blindfold, and followed the crease in his cheek where the gag pulled at his mouth. Marius inhaled shakily, trembling as the scents overwhelmed him. Obviously Courfeyrac had worked Marius into a sweat, and Marius could smell the distinct scent of Courfeyrac, both underscored by the reek of sex.

When Courfeyrac’s fingertips vanished, Marius strained to hear anything over his own ragged breathing. His heartbeat was just as loud, seemingly pounding in his nipples and throbbing throughout his whole groin. There was a rustle of fabric beside his hip, then a breath of hot air across his chest before Courfeyrac plucked the chain from where it had pooled at the hollow of Marius’ throat.

The chain drew taut and continued to tug Marius’ nipples upward. He hissed at the fresh wash of pain, arching up in a useless attempt to relieve it, as Courfeyrac just pulled higher. Marius whined when he reached his limit, neck and hips straining as his back bowed, sweat breaking out across his forehead. The pressure on his right nipple abruptly released and Marius has a split second of respite before he howled in pain, blood rushing back into the abused flesh. Courfeyrac let the chain drop, weight giving the clip still attached to his left one a nice jerk.

Courfeyrac had been right about the gag, it slightly muffled Marius’ howl as he collapsed onto the bed and shook. His hands kept trying to pull free to sooth the spot but Courfeyrac took care of it for him. A hand pressed to Marius’ sternum and held him still while Courfeyrac’s mouth closed over the nipple. Marius distantly heard himself give an undignified grunt, reveling in the warmth while Courfeyrac’s tongue worried the nub relentlessly.

Just as Marius began to moan and push up for more, Courfeyrac withdrew his mouth and pressed something hard and bumpy to the relaxed areola. At first Marius thought Courfeyrac had put the clip back on, such was the dramatic spike of change, but as Marius gasped, a part of him registered it was the sting of cold, ice cold, not the bite of a clip. Soon as Marius reacted, Courfeyrac again switched to sucking at Marius’ nipple. Courfeyrac also gripped the chain again, tormenting his left nipple that was still clipped by twisting and tugging. The force of Courfeyrac’s mouth grew less soothing and more bruising then disappeared, along with the remaining clip. In the moment before that pain hit, Courfeyrac pressed the ice to Marius’ warm nipple and the thing began to vibrate!

Marius stretched, marveling at how effortlessly Courfeyrac had orchestrated the overload of his body, adjusting his hips on the pillows so he could roll them down, just slightly nudging the toy inside him against his prostate. Marius writhed unabashedly, hips rocking franticly, flashes of pleasure sweeping away the pain until Marius felt like a drawn bowstring, arrow nocked, waiting for Courfeyrac to take aim and fire.

Courfeyrac lapped at Marius’ left nipple after the blood returned, getting it warm and lax before he switched the ice. Still he worried Marius’ right one with thumb and forefinger, telling Marius in a rough voice, “God, Marius, Marius, you are gorgeous like this. Should have done it sooner.” Marius’ groan of agreement became a pleading whimper as Courfeyrac withdrew, voice wrecked as he continued talking while moving into place between Marius’ legs, “I wish I could show you, wish I could keep you like this.. I should take a picture. I won’t,” Courfeyrac assured Marius before he could even process the words.

Marius panted through his nose, trying to pay attention, but he’d never heard Courfeyrac so undone and he couldn’t get over the fact that it was because of him. Marius fell still, pushing his tangled and confusing thoughts away, and Marius caught a new sound over the constant buzz of the toy still buried in his ass. Courfeyrac was jacking off; Marius felt is now in the movements of the bed, once he focused.

Marius yelled his frustration around the gag, but Courfeyrac spoke again, breathy and sporadic, “You couldn’t stop me, though. Like this, I could take a picture.” One of Courfeyrac’s hands splayed wide over Marius’ inner thigh, pushing his leg up and out as far as his bonds would allow. “You’re helpless like this,” Courfeyrac said, nails digging into Marius’ skin.

The idea gave Marius a delicious tremor that ran down his spine, ending with a violent twitch of his cock. It smacked into the precome pooled on his stomach and he felt more drool out.

“Yeah, turns me on, too,” Courfeyrac tried to tease, but his hand picked up speed, rocking Marius minutely through his grip. Biting at the gag, Marius tried to roll his hips, hoping to entice Courfeyrac into touching him, but Courfeyrac growled at him and moved in closer. Courfeyrac’ thighs fit under Marius, lifting Marius’ ass more, hand shifting to Marius’ hip to keep him still. His balls pressed to the humming section of the toy on Marius’ perineum, Marius’ own balls snug against the base of Courfeyrac’s shaft. Courfeyrac angled his dick upward so not even his knuckles could brush against Marius’ and picked up speed again.

Marius whined but stayed in place, breath speeding with Courfeyrac’s until he moaned loud, hips bucking forward, shoving the toy into Marius with his movements. Courfeyrac sat on his heels with a gasp, head of his dick prodding Marius’ balls as he came, leaning farther forward with each spurt until he was doubled over Marius, forehead to Marius’ chest.

Shocked, Marius froze, the warmth spread over his balls, cock giving another twitch as his body screamed for its own release. As Courfeyrac’s breathing evened out, Marius’ became fitful until he was grunting for Courfeyrac’s attention.

“Yes, I’m not asleep,” Courfeyrac hummed and kissed Marius’ chest before straightening up and sitting back.

Courfeyrac moved farther away and that wasn’t what Marius wanted at all, so he voiced his displeasure while digging his heels into the bed and arching his hips up as high as he could. Marius pulled his body downward as far as his arms could bare and sobbed his frustration while wiggling his hips, cock wagging back and forth. Marius was embarrassed and aroused in equal measure by his own desperation.

“Fuck,” Courfeyrac exhaled at the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this for nearly 11 months so for some reason in order to finish it I switched to both their POVs please just forgive me

Wiping a hand over his face, Courfeyrac began to reach for Marius’ dick but stopped himself and returned to the original plan of action. He couldn’t believe Marius was letting him do any of this, let alone taking it so well, it was beautiful. 

Following the curve of Marius’ dick, Courfeyrac couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight of his come coating Marius’ balls. He laid on his stomach in between those splayed thighs, tongue working over those balls as Courfeyrac licked Marius clean. Marius held still for Courfeyrac, he protested with tiny whimpers that drove Courfeyrac crazy, but Marius held still. Courfeyrac chuckled and pressed a kiss to the base of Marius’ shaft, thinking to himself what a perfect little submissive Marius is.

Marius wanted a multitude of things at that moment but all Marius got was Courfeyrac laying between Marius’ thighs and licking his own come off the tight skin of Marius’ balls. That was surely something splendid even despite the fact that Courfeyrac had not once touched his cock. Marius was tired of the teasing now, making sure Courfeyrac knew from his tone, even around the ball gag. He didn’t want to wait for Courfeyrac to get it up again and fuck him, Marius wanted to come now and he even growled when Courfeyrac pulled away and it didn’t happen.

A plaintive whine roused Courfeyrac from his musings and he said, sounding surprised, “Oh, I’m being rude, I’m so sorry,” moving to lay on his side next to Marius again. His breath puffing against Marius’ cheek as he asked, “Forgive me?” He followed it up by nipping Marius’ earlobe

Marius grumbled at him, all Courfeyrac could make out was something about “games.”

“But Marius, this isn’t a game. I’m a conductor, your orgasm is being carefully orchestrated and you are the audience. Now say you forgive me, sit back, relax and enjoy!” This time Courfeyrac pinched Marius’ nipple and Marius nodded his head while mumbling ‘yes’ around the gag. “Good, thank you,” Courfeyrac said, and though Marius was blindfolded, he could easily imagine the smile on Courfeyrac’s face that went with that tone of voice.

Courfeyrac sighed before sitting up and retrieving the last toy. Facing Marius, Courfeyrac took a seat in the space between of Marius’ legs and wormed his own legs under Marius’ thighs, making Marius arch his hips even more.

Courfeyrac withdrew the other toy after shutting it off, smirking when Marius groans at the loss. Perhaps Marius had forgotten there was one more, highly likely, the boy certainly seemed overwhelmed. Deciding to prolong Marius’ mistaken assumptions, Courfeyrac replaced the toy with his fingers first, covered in plenty of lube.

Again working Marius wide open, Courfeyrac bit his lips together, cock painfully trying to refill too soon. Deftly he pried the hole apart, stretching the rim while feeding lube in with a fingertip. Courfeyrac waited until Marius was rolling his hips in desperation then pressed the black toy to it. Courfeyrac slid the bulbous head into place and cupped an ass cheek with his free hand as he adjusts his grip on the handle, slowly feeding it into Marius.

Meticulously, Courfeyrac set about finding Marius’ prostate, twisting the handle minutely, adjusting the depth, and knew he’d succeeded when Marius suddenly jerked and cried out. He gave Marius a brief moment to brace himself before pressing the button to turn on the vibrator. Courfeyrac moaned as Marius howled and Courfeyrac’s smile was downright devious as he wiggled the handle up and down, pressing the end into Marius’ delicious spot. 

Marius was lost in such an overload, all he knew the pressure would increase and make it all worse/better then slack off long enough that he could catch his breath. His body was uncontrollable, all reactions and instincts, jerking and going stiff. He imagined his dick is some shade of purple by now, Marius wanted to come so bad, he begged around the gag again, unintelligible. 

Courfeyrac didn’t respond, simply reached for the rose with his other hand. Dragging the feather petals from the root of Marius’ dick to the leaking head. It’s red and straining, shiny with precome, edges of the feathers gleaming with it where Courfeyrac had wiped them through the wetness. Courfeyrac moans at the sight and wants Marius to see it. Holding the rose in his mouth by the stem, Courfeyrac reaches up to push the blindfold up and off Marius’ eyes.

Marius blinked a few times, but Courfeyrac had turned off all but one light, and that one was far off to the side, pointed away, so as not to be a shock when the blindfold came off. It made Marius’ chest go tight, the obvious thought and care Courfeyrac was putting into this. He was more than grateful to have someone like Courfeyrac in his life. Then Marius caught sight of the rose when Courfeyrac removed it from his mouth. He groans loud around the gag but pushes his hips up the next time Courfeyrac brings it close to his dick.

Wedging the handle in place against his stomach, Courfeyrac took the ring off Marius' cock and balls then closed a fist around the base of Marius’ dick, holding it straight up so he can brush the taut skin with the feather petals, occasionally running it over Marius’ balls as well. That’s it, with the toy inside him, that’s all Courfeyrac is going to give Marius and Courfeyrac saw the moment Marius realized it. His whole body relaxed against the bed except for his hips which were slowly rocking to work the toy inside of him. “Yeah, like that Marius, come on.”

It was enough, Marius felt his orgasm coming, muscles locking down, whole body tightening like a spring before he’s released, spasming with the force of each spurt, eyes clenched closed so hard he saw star bursts of white light behind his lids. He gasped for breath as he came down from the orgasm and then when Courfeyrac eases the toy free. Marius felt open and worn out, body relaxing in post orgasmic bliss.

Courfeyrac quickly released Marius’ ankles before moving up to undo the gag. Marius’ lips as red and swollen and Courfeyrac had to kiss them. “You did so well, Marius,” he cooed and released Marius’ hands next. “You were so good for me, thank you.” After another kiss, soft and sweet, Courfeyrac climbed from the bed and headed to the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth to clean Marius with.

Marius can’t say anything, still in awe. Once he was clean, Marius pulled Courfeyrac down into a hug, moving to cover Courfeyrac’s body with his own. “That was... awesome,” is all he managed, tacking on a quiet, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Courfeyrac beamed and ran a hand back through Marius’ hair. “You are beautiful, Marius.” And after all they’d just done, Marius still blushed at that. That’s why Courfeyrac loves him. “Sleep now, we’ll talk about it all in the morning, okay?”

Marius nodded and yawned, curling up against Courfeyrac’s side, draping his arm and leg over Courfeyrac’s waist and thighs respectively, head pillowed on Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “Okay, in the morning,” he said and went out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg ty for reading sorry i suck at finishing projects

**Author's Note:**

> 1) http://www.stockroom.com/common/images/products/B463/B463.jpg  
> 2) http://www.stockroom.com/common/images/products/SL277/SL277.jpg  
> 3) http://www.stockroom.com/common/images/products/OZ00950/OZ00950.jpg  
> 4) http://www.stockroom.com/common/images/products/E330/E330.jpg  
> 5) http://www.stockroom.com/common/images/products/OZ00800/OZ00800.jpg  
> 6) http://www.stockroom.com/common/images/products/MR01033/MR01033.jpg


End file.
